


A Quiet Day

by SilverFox89



Series: From Then to Now [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, lazy day, making deals, wanting to be active Neji, work in progress relationship, would prefer Neji to relax Shikamaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFox89/pseuds/SilverFox89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neji was uncertain why he agreed to this but maybe, just maybe, Shikamaru was on to something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Day

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge for the Fluff Impaired Prompt #4: Competition

It was during the quieter winter months that Neji and Shikamaru finally got a day off together. Unfortunately, for Shikamaru, Neji was restless. Months of constant missions had hard wired the need to move into the Hyūga, even when it wasn't necessary.

 

"Neji, would you just sit down and relax?"

 

"We have 'relaxed' most of the day away already."

 

"Yeah, and...?"

 

"Please do not tell me you intend for us to do nothing for the rest of the day."

 

"Neji, it's our day off. One of the few we get together-"

 

"I know this," Neji cut in.

 

Shikamaru glanced up sharply, "Do you?"

 

"What does that mean?"

 

Shikamaru sighed, "How about this? I'll make it a challenge. If you can stay here with me, and actually relax, then I'll do whatever you want for a week. Hell, I'll even go to that family dinner Hinata and your uncle have been trying to rope us into! But! If you choose to leave right now or bow out before the end of the day that means you have to do what I want for a week. Deal?"

 

Neji frowned thoughtfully, "By whatever I want you mean...?"

 

"Anything. Within reason, of course. I'm not pulling a Kiba just because you get a wild hair up your ass."

 

Neji laughed. "That was a dare, Shikamaru."

 

"So what? I'm not doing it!"

 

"Fine. We have a deal."

 

* * *

 

Four hours later Neji decided that this had to be the laziest challenge he had ever excepted. The only mildly exerting thing he'd really done over the course of the day was helping Shikamaru make their meals. The other things they'd done that day were as follows: lazing about on the Nara's bed while curled together and watching clouds through the window, reading different books and occasionally commenting on something they read, and play Go and shogi.

 

Right now they were on the couch and three-fifths of the way through a movie that they weren't really watching. It was mainly background noise, though sometimes a section would catch the attention of one of them. Shikamaru was curled up under a blanket with his head pillowed on Neji's lap and his hair, in a rare display, was down at the Hyūga's request. This allowed Neji to card his fingers through the Nara's hair, something Shikamaru only let him do when the Nara was completely relaxed and content.

 

Neji was still combing his fingers through the inky black, and surprisingly soft, strands of hair thirty minutes later when he felt the Nara shift and press himself closer with a sleepy sound. The Hyūga couldn't help but smile. Maybe this whole relaxing all day thing wasn't so bad. Not if it got Nara Shikamaru sleeping in his lap as a sign of the Nara's complete trust in him. Neji's smile widened when a thought occurred to him and he whispered down at the passed out Nara, "I win."

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place 6 months after Confession. Neji is 20 and Shikamaru turned 19 four months before the story starts. They haven't had a lot of time to themselves yet due to missions and Shikamaru's work, so their relationship is a work in progess.


End file.
